Post Disaster Technology
This is list of technology from the Post Disaster timeline of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. General ; : An organic device system, it is an old type of man-machine interface.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 4 Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 1 Apparently, the system was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of mobile suit,Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 6 hence most mobile suits from that era, like the Gundams, are compatible with it. However, it is possible to modify these mobile suits so that they can operate without the use of Alaya-Vijnana system. The system consisted of two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part (informally referred to as "Whiskers") is implanted into the pilot’s spine. Only children are implanted with the system as it only fuse with growing children. The implant surgery is dangerous and can have lethal side effects.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.08.10 Entry | Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1724 | Translation Link: http://pastebin.com/mUXp6QD6 After the implantation, the pilot has a protrusion on the back for physical connection to the Alaya-Vijnana interface in the mobile suit’s cockpit. The Alaya-Vijnana System creates a pseudo-brain lobe in the pilot's body using nanomachines, and this allows the pilot's brain to directly process mobile suit data fed through the physical connection. Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 2 This also allows the pilot (even uneducated ones) to operate the mobile suit for combat without reading the instruction manual. As the pseudo-brain lobe also governs spatial awareness, the pilot's spatial awareness is enhanced. ;Ariadne : A large network of relays that are used to facilitate long range communications. Because of the jamming effects of Ahab Waves, it is impossible to communicate at long distances without it. In addition to communications, Ariadne may also serve as a navigation assist system that will point ships to the correct direction to their destination. Each relay in the network is known as a "Cocoon" and is given its own four digit identification number. The relays have also been casually referred to as "transponders". The network is controlled and operated by Gjallarhorn but an outsider with the correct expertise may infiltrate and use the network for their own purposes. ;Artificial Gravity : Ships like the Isaribi as well as stations like the Ares have been seen to possess some type of artificial gravity mechanism. When entering combat, they can be turned off in order to preserve power. It is generated by the Ahab Reactors themselves and may even remain active even after a ship's destruction.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 12 Mobile Weapons ;Ahab Reactors : Reactors that produces Ahab Particles/Ahab Waves that are commonly used as power-plants in mobile suits and ships.. The particles are generated when a phase transition occurs inside it's vacuum device. Their uses includes power generation, jamming communications, reducing inertial effects, artificial gravity as well as other things that facilitate life in space.High Grade 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=377864#p377864 Currently, the technology have been monopolized by GjallarhornHigh Grade 1/144 EB-06 Graze model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142 and as a result, other factions like Teiwaz had to resort to recovering old pre-Post Disaster reactors in order to use them.High Grade 1/144 STH-05 Hyakuren| Translation: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=379033#p379033 They are thought have been cause of the Calamity War but are still widely used in spite of that.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 1 Each Ahab Reactor produces a unique frequency that allows sensors to identify them to specific mobile suit units.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 5 ;Mobile Suits : Large humanoid-shaped mobile weapons that are around 18 meters tall. While they are powerful, they are also expensive as they require high construction and maintenance costs. Because of this, they are rarely seen or used in the current era except for use by the larger military factions and even for them having building them in great numbers is prohibitive. They usually make use of a humanoid shape frame system, in which parts and systems installed on top of it. They are usually equipped with Ahab Reactors and have Nano Laminated Armor which is also a big part of their power. ;Gundam Frames : Mobile suits produced around 300 years ago during the Calamity War. They are able to achieve high output by using two Ahab Reactors, however because it is difficult to keep the two reactors working in parallel, only 72 units were ever produced. They were produced and deployed late on in the Calamity War and played a major role in it.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.10.08 Entry | Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1811| Translation Link: http://pastebin.com/mUXp6QD6 The Gundams were also said to have been involved in several flash points throughout history that led to important outcomes. Currently, only 26 Gundams are confirmed to still be in existence.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Barbatos Form 2 profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/01.php It is powerful to the point where ranged firearms can not score decisive hits against them and may only shave off small pieces of it.Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.08.31 Entry | Original Link: http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1742 | Translation Link: http://pastebin.com/mUXp6QD6 Because of its power and widespread usage, anti-mobile suit melee weapons are frequently used as striking weapons are best for dealing damage to it. In addition to melee attacks, it is also weak against napalm based attacks which have the capability to melt it altogether.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 7 The armor strength is positively influenced by Ahab Waves, thus if the Ahab Reactor shuts down the armor's capability will drop. However as the foundation is strong, the drop is minimal. It is also possible for the Nano Laminated Armor from one part of a mobile suit to be taken and painted over another section. ;Mobile Workers : Small mobile weapons that can be used for combat, transporting materials or other daily work.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 1 manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142 Their sizes are much smaller than that of mobile suits and the performance in general is far inferior but at the same time they are also much cheaper and more common. Their weaponry are usually unable to do much damage to mobile suits as they possess Nano Laminated Armor. They are usually powered by hydrogen engines. Trivia *Alaya-Vijnana is Sanskrit for "All-encompassing foundation consciousness," which is taken from the Buddhist philosophy of the Eight Consciousnesses. *The jamming of communications by Ahab Waves generated by the Ahab Reactors is similar to how Minovsky particles and GN particles (both generated by the reactors of space ships and mobile suits), jam wireless communication and radars in the Universal Century and Anno Domini timelines respectively. References Gallery BarbatosAhabReactors.jpg|Barbatos' Ahab Reactors GrazeAhabReactor.jpeg|Graze's Ahab Reactor GundamFrameFront.png|Gundam Frame (Front) GundamFrameRear.png|Gundam Frame (Rear) TransponderIBOep1.jpeg|Cocoon (Part of the Ariadne network) Ariadne Map.jpeg|Map of the Ariadne network Category:Technology Category:Post Disaster